marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 70
| Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Gene Colan | CoverArtist2 = Tom Palmer | CoverArtist3 = Irv Watanabe | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Penciler1_1 = Gene Colan | Inker1_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist1_1 = Michele Wolfman | Letterer1_1 = John Costanza | Editor1_1 = Marv Wolfman | Editor1_2 = Jim Shooter | StoryTitle1 = Lords of the Undead! | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Dracula chases after his once loyal legion of vampires back to the cemetery where they live with a cross. Confronting them there, the other vampires mock his former leadership and point out that he's stopped to the low of carrying the cross of their hated enemy. Realizing what he's done, Dracula tosses the crucifix aside and demands to be taken to the vampire named Torgo, the creature that has taken over since he lost and regained his vampire powers. As the vampires lead Dracula on, they are unaware that they are being stalked by Dracula's son Janus. When Dracula is brought before Torgo, the former vampire lord is shocked to find that Torgo is indeed the lord of the vampires now, and is able to force Dracula to do his bidding. As Quincy Harker and the other vampire hunters prepare to make their next move against Dracula, the once king of the vampires challenges Togo to a battle to the death to determine who is the rightful ruler of all the vampires, a challenge which Torgo accepts. Before they fight, Torgo explains his origins, how centuries ago how he was gravely wounded in a battle against Attila the Hun and was left for dead. His near dead body was exhumed by Lianda, the gypsy vampire who turned Dracula himself into a vampire, who bit him and turned Torgo into a vampire as well. Dracula and Torgo are armed with wooden stakes and the two go into battle to the finish. During the fight, while Torgo manages to get the upper hand against Dracula, Dracula proves to be the superior and manages to drive his stake into Torgo's heart, killing the usurper instantly. With Torgo dead, Dracula reclaims his mantle of lord of all vampires. With the legion of vampires now loyal only to him, Dracula returns to his castle alone to recuperate from his fight. There hie finds Quincy Harker waiting for him all alone. Quincy sets his wheelchair to self destruct and then attacks Dracula head on. Impaling the vampire lord in the heart with a spoke from his wheelchair. With time running out, Quincy attempts to sever Dracula's head and stuff it with garlic so that the vampire lord cannot return ever again. Quincy fails to do so before the timer on his bomb goes off, and it explodes killing Quincy and seemingly atomizing Dracula's remains. Hearing the explosion, Frank, Rachel and Harold rush out to find it's source and find the rubble of Castle Dracula, and the remains of Quincy's wheelchair. Rachel is deeply upset with Quincy's passing, and a few days later she returns to Quincy's manor with Frank. There Rachel tries to come to terms with her feelings over Quincy's death, and they are interrupted when a mailman delivers a letter. Rachel finds that it is written by Quincy and she reads it. The letter explains that Quincy is a dying man and had less than a year to live, he explains that he went to Castle Dracula for a final showdown against his old foe. The letter ends telling Rachel to go to Frank as he is a good man and live a happy life and that he will be happy in heaven after his death. With the letter read, the two lovers embrace and Rachel cries over the loss of her dearest friend and greatest mentor. While in Boston, Domini looking out to the stars when Janus returns to tell her that her husband and his father is dead. Domini believes that Janus will leave her alone, however he tells her he will not and tells her to hold him. As she does, the Golden Angel within the boy leaves it's body, restoring Janus into the form of a normal human baby. After many centuries Dracula is finally dead, however he has left a long legacy. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Shooter is consulting editor. * Final issue of the series (52 page, double-sized). * The story in this issue was supposed to carry on for a number of issues, however with the slated cancellation of the series, Marv Wolfman had to shorten the story. Unused pencils and story by Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan for the never published Tomb of Dracula #70-72 were featured as bonus material included in Essential Tomb of Dracula Volume 4. * Although the regular monthly comic was canceled a new publication Tomb of Dracula Vol 2 was created. As it was published in a magazine format, the stories could written for a mature audience and was not governed by the CCA. * Dracula appears next in . * Frank Drake appears next in . * Harold H. Harold appears next in . * Rachel van Helsing appears next in . * Final appearance of Quincy Harker; dies in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Dracula Lives #1-13 * Giant-Size Dracula #2-5 * Marvel Classics Comics #9 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) #1-70 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 2) #1-6 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 3) #1-4 * Tomb of Dracula (Volume 4) #1-4 | Links = * Tomb of Dracula article at Wikipedia * Tomb of Dracula article at Toonopedia * Tomb of Dracula series index at the Grand Comics Database * Tomb of Dracula series review at Photon Torpedoes * Tomb of Dracula - Lord of Vampires * Tomb of Dracula cover art gallery * Dracula article at Wikipedia * Dracula article at the Marvel Universe * Dracula article at the Marvel Appendix }}